Search for the Long Lost Parents
by KishonTF
Summary: The letter started it. The monster stopped it. The fox ended it. The first personal adventure of Kishon, and the epic that brought he and another longtime friend back together. Warning: OCs in this Story. AND ONLY OCs.


Search for the Long Lost Parents…

Search for the Long Lost Parents…

Characters involved:  
Kishon  
Rushnen  
Smakedon  
Unknown…  
Rapper  
Cloud  
Jolt  
Hersheys

Time: 11th January 20XX, 10.42am, Mansion of BT…

Chapter 1: The Letter and the Start.

Rush jumped out the door, almost knocking it down in his excitement. "Finally! It's time to bust this joint!"

"C'mon, Rush, no need to hop head over heels for it." Smakedon was walking out the door with two suitcases in each hand. "How bout some help here!?"

Kishon slowly walked out, slamming the door behind him. "…" He was wordless.

"Bro? Anything wrong?" Rush asked, grabbing a suitcase and throwing it into the Nightsky.

Kishon slipped out a letter from the bag he was carrying. "Before we leave for the island…"

Rush snatched it and tore it open.

"Dear Son,

Your mother and I have been missing in your life for 8 years. Just know one thing. We Are Alive.

We have been surviving in the ruins for all those years, living on bugs and spring water that we dig up. Unfortunately, the locals who actually LIVE in these ruins have been looking for us. We might not have much time left...so we ask you, to come and help look for us. We are in deep trouble, and our lives might just end in the ruins just as you had always thought we had. But, a word of warning. The ruins are full of curses, ghosts, and enemies. We pray you watch your back. We know you can do it, son. You are 13 now, and we always knew that Kishon the Fox would rise to greatness. Please hurry, Kishon.

From,  
Nemt and Kinta Fox.

P.S. Good luck. And watch out. These natives are aggressive."

"Kishon! Your parents?!" Kedon shouted.

"They're alive, yes." Kishon hopped into the cockpit of the Nightsky.

"Then what the hell!?" Rush shouted back.

"I've…left a letter to the rest. Maybe they'll come…For now…let's go. I've tracked its source to the nearest ruins from the house." Kishon roared up the engine. "I only hope…Cloud will help…"

"She will, bro. We're sure of it." Kedon and Rush hopped in. "Let's rock!"

--

Time: 10.45am, Inside the Mansion.

"!!" Cloud was shocked as she picked up the envelope from outside her door, in the early morning. "Kishon?!"

Rapper sat up and rubbed his head. "What is it, Cloud?"

"I…I…Look at this!" Cloud handed the paper to her cousin, who grabbed it quickly.

He read it fast, and immediately grabbed the rabbit and ran out of the house, following a small dot in the sky, headed towards the Mystic Ruins. "Hold on there, Kish…we're coming!"

--

Time: 10.45, Inside the Mansion.

Jolt woke up to see the letter on the table. He opened it, and gasped. "Kishon found his parents?! Then there's no time to waste…I know exactly how he feels, so I won't back out!" He ran out the door immediately, seeing a trail of spread grass left by a speeding fox and rabbit.

--

Time: 10.47, Inside the Mansion.

--

Hersheys continued dreaming about bumper stickers. He woke up with a jolt. "What the? Everyone left already?!" He saw the paper. "Uh-huh…Kishon…"

_"Don't bother helping him, you stupid hedgehog!"_

"Yeah, Snickers, I get the point. I'll melt with you inside if you don't shut up…"

_"Fine, fine! Just go already!"_

Hersheys, smiling at the reaction, walked out the door and tried to find a trail, which he did.

--

Kishon and his group landed to see Rapper and Cloud already waiting outside. "Glad you guys could make it." Kedon looked around, as Kishon proceeded to hug Cloud.

"Thanks for coming, Cloud. Means a lot to me." Kishon smiled.

"No problem, Kishon. Anything for you," Cloud said, returning the gesture.

The other two soon joined the scene. "We're here, hope we're in time," Jolt shouted as he came running.

"I guess this is enough. It's time we go in." Kishon took out his Arm Cannon. He blasted away the rocks in front of the entrance, and walked in. "For my parents."

Author's Notes: ...No reviews?


End file.
